Horses of Balinor
by VinnyRoxyFrankie
Summary: Three girls, four horses. An innocent ride in the forest. A lost princess. Missing unicorns. A destiny to be fulfilled. Get ready - for the ride of your life. (and an Amy who needs a mental clinic)
1. Default Chapter

This is a story based on the unicorns of balinor. ohh... disclaimer! We don't own ANYTHING you recognise from the books. Actually, this story is kinda about us, Pippa and Amy. So go on, read ... then REVIEW!

Horses of Balinor

The sound of hoofbeats echoed through the forest.

"ROXY! Stop it you idiot – before I fall off!" Laughed Pippa, her golden hair flying all over the place as her ebony black pony pawed the air.

Amy and Avril laughed as Frankie, Toi and Vinny stared at Roxy in surprise. Pippa tried to keep hold of Vinny as she struggled to control Roxy. "Silly girl," she said as Roxy calmed down. "You need a personality adjustment!"

"What happened?" asked Amy.

"How should I know...whoah!" Pippa exclaimed as Avril trotted past on Toi and set Roxy off again.

"Maybe you should hop on Vinny instead," Avril called.

"Whatever!" said Pippa with a scowl. She jumped off, then mounted Vinny, her pretty chestnut mare. As soon as she was balanced, Amy and Frankie took off at a fast canter, the dun gelding bucking in excitement. "Last one to the cave is an evil pony."

"I already have an evil pony, you freak!" Yelled Pippa before galloping after her.

Avril, of course, won, on her speedy flaxen chestnut gelding Toi Toi. The three were best friends at school as well as at their riding school, Thompson's Riding Centre. Every chance they got they were there riding their ponies and having fun!

One of their favourite places to go was a series of caves deep in the forest. They often went there to have picnics and play games with their ponies.

After their race, they had lunch and dangled their feet in the river while the horses had a drink and grazed peacefully.

"So are we going to the caves today?"

"Do we have time?" Avril checked her watch.

"Yes – what was that?"

"What?" said Amy.

"That!"

"What?"

"That!"

Suddenly, the ponies lifted their heads and strained at their tethers. Frankie broke free and immediately went to hide behind Vinny (he was notoriously a wuss). The girls got up and began to run over to them when the ground shook so hard they lost their balance and Amy fell over. "Ouch! Frankie, baby, are you okay?" (Both owner and horse are clumsy).

Then, as suddenly as it began, the shaking stopped. Frankie whuffled softly to Vinny. "Wuss." Pippa muttered under her breath. "And you too, Amy," as Amy ran over to her, shaking with fright. Pippa soothed the trembling Roxy (but, note, not the trembling Amy).

"What was that? An earthquake?"

"Well duh!" Avril exclaimed.

"I'm still going to the caves ... oh Amy GET A GRIP!" said Pippa, shaking the arm that Amy was clinging to. "You're cutting of my blood circulation!"

"Yeah Amy, come on, let's just forget about it! We can still have fun..look, the horses have calmed down already ... well, apart from Frankie!"

The dun gelding was still noticeably trembling.

"C'mon, Amy, you have to be strong for Frankie!"

"Okay, okay...Frankie, are you okay?" She went over to comfort her pony.

Avril and Pippa discussed what they should do. "I think we shouldn't let it ruin our day," Avril said. "Let's go to the caves but take the horses in too in case there's another earthquake."

"Well, that's decided. Now ... let's go tell Amy."

Within moments the girls were dragging Amy onto Frankie's back. "But I don't wanna go to the caves...what if there's another earthquake, what if there's a rockfall? And we all get trapped and die and ... AHHHH!"

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again...AMY, GET A GRIP!"

"Okay, okay ... but if we get hurt don't blame me!"

The three girls set off, Amy (reluctantly) riding Frankie, Avril on Toi, and Pippa riding Vinny and leading the excitable Roxy.

Once they got to the caves, they hopped off the horses and led them in. You know who Frankie went behind.

The caves were cool, in a creepy way. There were so many passages leading off the central one they had to be careful they didn't get lost. Amy especially was aware of this danger. She dug into her saddlebags and pulled out a ball of white wool. She rushed back to the entrance and tied the wool tight to a small tree.

"What are you doing?" Avril asked her, a confused expression on her face.

"I'm leaving a path of wool in case we get lost! I saw it in a movie once!" Amy replied.

Pippa and Avril shook their heads in despair. They continued on their way.

Frankie nudged Amy's shoulder. "What, buddy?" Then she realised how tightly she was holding his mane. "Oh! Sorry!" She loosened her grip.

Pippa swore at Roxy for wiping horse spit all over her jacket. "Silly girl ... keep your spit to yourself!"

Avril smiled sweetly at Pippa and laughed. Then her expression changed.

They were now in the deepest part of the tunnel they had ever been in. Amy whimpered softly as she noticed the glowing green fingers of light that were reaching down the tunnel towards them. "Uhh..guys? What's that?"

"I don't know Amy ... RUN!" Avril suddenly screamed as she caught a glimpse of a bloodshot eye floating in midair. The girls and horses took off, scaring themselves even more as they pounded along the rock tunnels.

"Where are we going?" Avril cried.

"Follow the string. Follow the string!" Amy yelled, over the pounding of the hooves and feet. But suddenly, the string stopped. "We're lost! We're lost!" Amy cried.

"Just ... stand still!" Pippa screamed.

Then the cave walls began to circle around them and then theground crumbled under their feet.

Now, hit the little purple button ... and REVIEW!


	2. waking up

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewd! Namely: Us, chloe, emma, lightfoot and born2read

By the way, Frankie talks like Donkey from Shrek.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Toi?" Avril murmured. Her eyes opened slowly and she was dazzled by bright sunlight. _Sunlight? _She thought. _Weren't we in the caves?_

"Avril? Avril, buddy? Are you okay?" A unfamiliar voice said in her ear. Toi's little whiskery nose touched her face. She blanched as she realised that it was Toi who spoke. _How could this be _she thought _WHERE ARE WE!_

Alarm bells rang in Pippa's head as she awoke. She was immediately on her feet, looking around cautiously. Roxy and Vinny were grazing near-by, occasionally looking up to check on her. They wandered over when she stood up. Roxy pranced around her. Pippa scowled at her until she halted next to Vinny in front of her. "What am I going do with you, Roxy?" "I don't know...feed me more!" Roxy replied in a hyped up vioce, then laughed hysterically. Pippa looked very faint for a moment, then managed to regain her cool. Vinny shook her head at the young mare.

Amy was lying on the grass, her eyes tight shut. "Bring the string back, bring the string back!" She cried, rocking back and forth on the ground. Frankie looked at Vinny and said, "I think she's a bit unstable...emotionally, you know? I thought she'd have a mental breakdown if I talked to her just yet."

Pippa knelt down next to her.

"Amy...Amy, it's all right now."

Avril whispered to Pippa, "Maybe we should book her into, some sort of ... clinic when we get – home. Oh yeah, I forgot to ask – WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"

Avril's yelling seemed to snap Amy out of her trance.

"Hey, guys, I thought I heard Frankie and Toi talking!" Amy laughed.

"Weird eh, kinda like that time I dreamed I was running round naked at school!" (laughing hysterically).

Avril nudged Frankie.

"Umm – Amy, I was talking," Frankie stuck his nose into Amy's face.

"OHMIGOD MY HORSE IS TALKING TO ME! AHHHHHH!" Suddenly Amy went limp and fell back down again.

Frankie looked reproachfully at Avril. "I TOLD you it would be too much for her!"

Avril felt stupid. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about her wandering off now!"

"Okay. I think we should try and find some people." Pippa, ever the practical one, was taking charge.

She and Avril heaved the limp Amy onto Frankie's back. "You be careful with her, you hear?" Avril said to Frankie.

"She is MY human, you know," Frankie huffed.

Then Pippa caught sight of a strange growth on Roxy's forehead. "Roxy, what's that on your head?"

Roxy went cross eyed trying to see her forehead, and nearly fell over. "I should have known better than to ask you!" Pippa exclaimed and went to have a look.

"Avril, if I didn't know that unicorns weren't real, I would swear that our horses WERE unicorns!"

Avril looked at the others' foreheads. "Pippa – they all have horns. I think they really ARE unicorns!"

"We definitely need some answers!" She hopped onto Vinny and Avril got on Toi, then, the other two horses following, set off down a path – which they hoped came out of the forest they were in.

* * *

Two hours later, Amy had woken up – and seemed a bit less traumatised than before. At least she wasn't still screaming everytime one of the horses cum unicorns spoke.

"I'm actually quite enjoying being able to talk to Frankie. I don't have to talk to myself anymore!"

Frankie rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He really loved Amy but she could be a bit much sometimes!

Suddenly Roxy started passaging and leaping around. "A village! A village! I can see it with my supersonic eyes!"

Pippa looked at her. I mean, really LOOKED.

"Well, I don't really have supersonic eyes," Roxy said hastily.

"Do you even know what supersonic MEANS?" Pippa asked her.

"Well, no. But it sounded cool! And I CAN see a village!"

Pippa shook her head in despair. She seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

They came to the outskirts of the village. Avril and Amy hesitated, but Pippa and Vinny walked boldly forward.

"Come on, Roxy. We need to find out where we are! And we need to find somewhere to stay for the night. They'll have nice warm stables – and FOOD!"

The young black mare seemed suddenly very eager to come with them.

Avril suddenly pointed towards a sign.

"What does that say?"

Amy trotted over to it, and then went pale.

"It says 'welcome to Balinor'. Where the HELL ARE WE!" She yelled.

"Balinor, duh...wait, I've never heard of Balinor before!"

* * *

We will update soon but we have to get off the computer now! 


End file.
